


Loki Saves The World

by TwoSidesOfTheSameCoin



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Caring Odin, Complete crack, Frigga is the best, Loki Is Good, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki is being framed by a gorilla wearing his face, M/M, Odin’s A+ Parenting, Please don’t take this seriously, crack!, is that seriously a pre-existing tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 04:34:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17573972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoSidesOfTheSameCoin/pseuds/TwoSidesOfTheSameCoin
Summary: The one where Loki is kidnapped and framed until he becomes a badass!





	Loki Saves The World

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 12:16 in the morning please don’t hate me.

Thor and the Avengers were standing in front of Loki as he woke up, crawling to a half-sitting up position.  
“Can I get that drink now..?” He questioned before a man wearing a black cloak with the cowl up appeared in front of him and sliced off his head!  
Thor and the rest of the Avengers gaped as the man knelt and picked up the severed head, lowering his cowl. He turned around to reveal...Loki!  
“Brother....I really should be pissed at you, but unfortunately it does not surprise me that you wouldn’t be able to tell an imposter from the real me.” He said. “I mean look at this! Looks almost exactly like me if it weren’t for the fact that my eyes are GREEN and not BLUE.”  
Thor was THORoughly (get it?) confused by this point and the rest of the Avengers were frozen in confusion themselves as Loki tossed the head behind him.  
“I don’t understand.” Thor started. “If that was not you...then where were you? And how long have you been gone?”  
Loki smirked as he flopped down on a couch. “Oooh, this is nice. You have any idea how good it feels to lay on a couch after so long? To answer your question, brother mine, I was kidnapped from my bedroom just minutes after your failed coronation. I’ve been gone ever since. Did you truly think this was me attacking New York? Please, it’s too sloppy. I would have done it completely differently.  
I would not have needed an army. I would have had total control before anyone even knew it.” He said.  
“The sad part is that i know this to be true. I am a horrible brother. But wait, that means you don’t know about your true heritage.” Thor spoke as his mind caught up.  
“My heritage? You mean the fact that I am Jotun and not Æsir? Please, I am not an idiot, Thor. I found that out five hundred years ago. Remember when you locked me in the vault? I fell and accidentally landed on the Casket of Winters. It was a dead give away when my skin turned BLUE. But it didn’t matter if I was from Jotunheim or Vanaheim or even Muspelheim. I had been raised by Frigga and Odin. They are my parents. And you my brother. I do believe that sums everything up quite nicely.”  
Thor laughed and hugged Loki, kissing him. “I knew something had to have been off. There was no way you didn’t remember all the time we have spent together.”  
“Shall we spend some MORE time together?” Loki asked, smirking mischievoulsy before he was whisked away by Thor.  
Tony Stark, the only one to have kept up with everything, was currenly looking around awkwardly.  
“So...anyone up for Shwarma?” 

 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> As I said, total crack written in the middle of the night.


End file.
